Sammy's Own
by CiZiwejes
Summary: There was just one little thing Sammy won't have anyone take away from him without having to face a furious tantrum. Wee!chester.


Disclaimer: The Winchesters and Bobby Singer are not for me to own. I'm just borrowing them for a little amount of time.

* * *

**SAMMY'S OWN**

Bobby Singer looked down to the five year-old Winchester standing by his door; staring up at him as if he was some kind of alien. The boy's green eyes held an icy cold glare, one that could freeze anyone's heart if they stared at them too intently. His name was Dean as told by John who was holding the sleeping baby brother in his arms. Though there was sleepiness lining his feature and he was basically leaning against his father's leg, Dean had the look fixed on him like a tiger stalking on a prey.

"Hie there tiger!"

Bobby grinned stupidly. Flashing the boy the best smile he could manage; as earnestly as possible. Still, the look on the boy's face didn't wear out. Bobby cleared his throat and turned to John. "It must have been a long drive here"

"Yeah…and I have two sleepy heads to prove it true" John stepped into the house when Bobby moved away; holding the door for him and his boys. Dean followed closely and staggered on his feet as drowsiness slowly taking him hostage. John stopped and looked pleadingly at Bobby. "Bobby, can you please?" he directed his gaze to Dean who went lax at his knee.

Knowingly, Bobby nodded and crouched down next to Dean. He had to be careful not to intimidate the little boy. It was Dean's first meeting with him anyway and Bobby was in no condition for a boy to see him as fatherly figure. "Dean?" he put a hand on the little boy's arm and the boy went stiff; fearful of a stranger he never met.

John could feel the tense in Dean when his oldest grabbed his leg too tightly. "It's okay Dean…it's Uncle Bobby, he's my friend" he hushed the little boy who had had his face buried in his worn jeans. "We're going to live with him for now" he reached down a hand and patted Dean's head; caressing him lovingly.

Hearing his father's soothing tone and having clung to his father like he was the light at the end of a dark tunnel, Dean lifted his gaze to Bobby who smiled a little too merrily; studying him intently and then returning the smile. The icy cold look vanished at instant and Bobby could see acceptance replacing its place. So, he reached again and this time there was no rejection.

Dean willingly let Bobby took him in his arms and the boy was clearly amazed at Bobby's beard as he ran his tiny hand over it and giggled. "Uncle Bobby, you got hair on your face" he announced proudly, as if he had just discovered something new. Then, he let his head lolled into the crook of Bobby's neck, suddenly feeling too tired to stay awake.

Bobby laughed out loud. He always had a soft spot for little children and nothing they said could make him mad. Less he realized his guffaw caused the littlest one to wake up from his innocent slumber. First he stirred restlessly and then baby Sammy yawned; his mouth a puny O. When he finally opened his big brown eyes, there were confusion and fear in them. His body went stiff at the sight of his big brother in a stranger's arms.

"Sammy?"

John called worriedly as he saw the trembles on the baby's lips. The brown eyes turned glassy and they were brimmed with unshed tears. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. And the worries in John's voice helped confirm something in baby Sammy's little head because he started sobbing and later wailed out loud. His hands reached frantically for Dean and he lurched forward in desperate attempt to touch his big brother. Even John was surprised at Sammy's unbelievable energy. The ex-marine looked at Bobby and found the man looking back at him worriedly.

Wailing like crazy, Sammy continuously reached for Dean. The baby's face had turned blue for the lack of oxygen from too much crying and he started hiccuping, much to John and Bobby's worries. If he doesn't stop crying soon, Sammy might suffer hypoxic hypoxia and when it happened it would do no good for them.

Dean was awakened by the racket and he looked at the wailing baby Sammy with wide eyes. "Sammy?" he called warily as he wriggled his way down from Bobby's arms. He scrammed to John and tugged on his father's jeans so that he would let Sammy down. John obeyed without much protest. Dean seemed to know what to do to ease his little brother. He put Sammy down into Dean's arms and waited.

Miraculously, Sammy stopped crying as soon as he was placed in Dean's cradle. He stared at his big brother's face, cupping Dean's cheek in his tiny palms as he sobbed breathlessly. Dean wiped the tears staining Sammy's chubby cheeks away with his fingers and shook his head – as if telling Sammy to stop crying.

Then the unexpected happened. Sammy threw a gaze at Bobby and the older man swore to God the baby had a murderous look casted upon him. The gaze sent a shiver down his spine and Bobby shuddered involuntarily. His heart jumped seeing the next unexpected action from Sammy.

The 18 months-old baby hugged Dean's face tightly in his small embrace, shielding the big brother's face away from Bobby's view and muttered firmly.

"Mine!"

Bobby and John were flabbergasted. They had never anticipated that to happen and they didn't understand Sammy's act of fury. The older men returned each other confused gazes and turned to Sammy.

"Sammy?" John called out softly.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!"

The baby threw a tantrum as he hugged Dean's head tighter. "Deannie mine!" he shouted angrily at Bobby and realization hit the men like a thunder clapping during a calm winter night. That was it. Sammy saw Dean in Bobby's arms and thought the man had taken his big brother away from him. Thus he started a tantrum to have Dean returned to him.

"No take!" Sammy screamed and then he released Dean from his embrace. He looked at Dean's face and touched his brother's cheek lovingly. "You mine" he claimed and kissed his brother's forehead before he nudged in closer to Dean. The men took those gestures as Sammy showing possessiveness; that Sammy alone owned Dean and no one could take Dean away from him.

"Aww Sammy…that's uncle Bobby" Dean's lips curled into an adoring smile; the sweetest smile Bobby had ever seen in his line of duty. There was so much love displayed in that tiny curl. "He's not goin' to take me"

"No!" Sammy refused to listen and shook his small head furiously. "No! You mine!"

Dean let out a small sigh. It was hard to make Sammy understands but he had to try. He looked up to Bobby and hoped Bobby understood the things he couldn't say. "Am I right Uncle Bobby?"

Squatting next to Dean, Bobby faced both brothers and smiled. He gulped nervously seeing the murderous stare Sammy had directed at him. As he approached the boys, he could see Sammy's arms went around Dean and wrapped the older brother's body in a protective hug. The toddler stared at him cautiously and then stuck a puny tongue to his face. Bobby couldn't help but chuckled amusedly at the unexpected response.

John watched in awe as the silent scrutiny took place between Bobby and the boys. Little Dean had always been his little brother's keeper and he spent all his time with baby Sammy. Therefore it was expected for baby Sammy to see Dean as his possession, much like how a baby would feel towards their nurturer; a mother that his sons didn't have any more. How he wished Mary was here to witness this.

"Sammy…I'm not going to take Dean away from you, he's all yours" Bobby assured as he patted Sammy's head and carded his fingers through the toddler's bangs.

Sammy, having sensed the comfort and care in that gesture, realized the old man won't take Dean away from him. He turned to Dean and the little ones exchanged looks and nods; as if they were conversing in a language only known to both of them. First Sammy nodded to Dean and then Dean returned the nod and lastly Sammy beamed up, grinning from ear to ear as he turned to look at Bobby.

"Uncle Baybe!" he called a little too merrily as if all things were forgiven and forgotten.

"It's Uncle Bobby Sammy" Dean corrected. Sammy looked at him confusedly and returned his gaze on Bobby.

"Uncle Baybe hairy"

Dean rolled his eyes as he realized his effort to correct Sammy had failed. The toddler pointed a chubby finger to Bobby's face; attracted to the beard he never seen on his daddy or Deannie before. His mouth formed a small O while his big puppy eyes glimmered with delight. He reached out a hand to touch Bobby's face. Bobby moved an inch closer and let the tiny hand wandered on his beard. Sammy giggled frantically when Bobby tickled his tummy affectionately. "No!" he pled and later flashed Bobby the pleading puppy eyes which caused Bobby's heart melts without warning.

"You are a cunning little guy aren't you?" Bobby pinched Sammy's chubby cheek and the latter laughed heartily. "I could just take you away from your brother now and eat you up" Bobby teased the little one.

Hearing Bobby's teasing John heaved a breath and sighed vaguely. He looked down to Dean who had his eyes fixed on Bobby in slits. His eldest's mouth was slightly agape and there were deep lines on his forehead as he tried in vain to digest Bobby's words in his little brain. John shook his head and waited for much anticipated response.

"Sammy's mine!" Dean retorted as he pulled Sammy away from Bobby. "You can't eat him" the little boy groaned as he wrapped protective arms around his baby brother and glared at Bobby menacingly. Bobby's breath caught. 'Damn!'

John laughed out loud as he patted Bobby's shoulder. "You're on own now Bobby" and John left Bobby to attend to his boys. The night did not got any younger and he never planned to go through it being sleepless. It was Bobby who mentioned about bonding in the first place. Leaving, he had played his part in letting Bobby to bond with his boys.

Bobby watched John went with a dropped jaw and agape mouth. He looked down to the brothers -one of them giggling merrily and the other glaring murderously at him - and scratched his head. He was in deep trouble.

"Ho boy!"

END

* * *

a/n: This is my second wee-story, written to keep the promise made to the awesome bia1007. The story occurred to me while I was researching for another story of mine. Funny I got this one finished before the one I first worked on. Thanks for taking the time to read and if you don't mind kindly leave a review. Enjoy! (hugs)


End file.
